


Nightmares

by Inlleaa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't ask when this is supposed to be in the timeline because I have no idea, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Keith and Lance are the main characters of this, Keith get's nightmares frequently, Lance get's injured, Lance is the best boyfriend, M/M, Nightmares, Panic attack? ish? not really????, Really bad google translate spanish, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sorry Not Sorry, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, everybody else is just mentioned - Freeform, keith loves his boyfriend, this is super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inlleaa/pseuds/Inlleaa
Summary: Lance get's injured during a battle and Keith has a vivid nightmare of the experience, whats a better fix than sleepy kisses and cuddles from your boyfriend to fix post nightmare stress?





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a super short fic that I'm working on at like two in the morning and decided to post since I have not put anything on here in a few months??? I'm sorry. Anyway this was just something I threw together in between working on my other story that is in a series called Attention, for anyone that has read that, I WILL be adding another part to it. I just need to finish up the chapter I'm working and get through my finals that are coming up, so please bare with me! I think I'll be making it into a multi chapter story, I just need to do some planning first.
> 
> ANYWAY, back to this story. Like I mentioned earlier this is just some short fluff and angst that I threw together instead of studying/sleeping and I have skimmed over it so I'll apologize in advance for any typo's or mistakes in the writing. Also, for a fair warning, the ending is kinda weird and cheesy-ish? I could just be weird but yeah, it's a little weird. But, now that I've said all that, I hope you all enjoy this story and also if you have anything to say about it please comment! Praise makes my day amazing and polite criticism makes me a better writer so feel free to write whatever!

Sweat was sticking to his skin and gathering in warm clumps in every divot of his taut skin, the phantom feeling of a warmth around his waist that made him want to curl up in bed did nothing to mellow out the edge of panic racing through his system. His eyes stung with exhaustion as he jerked his controls forwards once again, his entire body lurched back as his lion plummeted through millions of pilotless galran fighters. Detachedly, he shot a bright blue ray from the strong mouth of his lion and used the force of it to spin his lion and hit multiple at once.

 

For a blissful second of peace, he quirked his lips up at the sight of the suddenly quiet area around his lion, filled with the debris of fallen fighters. Then, a shrieking call of his name jerked him out of his revere and he jolted back into action, his heart rate picking up once again and a new wave of adrenaline forcing its way through his veins.

 

His lions controls buzzed under his fingertips and felt almost unreal as they caused a shudder to race up his bones. Gripping them tight and ignoring the shiver inducing sensation, he spun his lion around fast to face blasts of lights ricocheting across the vast black sky and lighting up his teammates lions as they danced through the fighters, knocking them out of the way one by one.

 

A new feeling weld up and clenched his heart tightly as he watched Shiro’s lion take on multiple hits in it’s weak state. With the knowledge of Shiro’s earlier lethal hit, he angled his controls forward and sped over to the black lion that practically blended into the sky. A frown stretched across his face when the lion sagged and Shiro’s shuttering and exhausted sigh echoed through the comms.

 

Putting his lion in a defensive position and aiming at a fighter as a ray shot from the mouth of the blue lion, that flew around not too far away, and hit all the fighters around them, Keith smiled tightly as Lance’s voice echoed through his helmet in a loud  _ whoop _ . His smile dropped, though, almost as fast as it came as Shiro shuddered out a cough and attempted to move his lion, failing miserably.

 

With a quickened heart rate and tight fists, Keith jerked his controls forward and shot more advancing fighters out of the sky while calling out in a tight voice that sounded strange and distant in his ears, “Shiro! What’s wrong?”

 

He’s not sure why he asked this, he knew exactly what was wrong, everyone had. They were all there when Shiro’s lion arched in the sky as a dark purple beam hit its lower stomach armor and they all heard Shiro’s blood curdling scream. But, in the heat of a battle, where instinct takes over his logical side of thinking, he forces himself to not think too hard about it and instead focus’ on Shiro’s voice. Distantly, he realizes that he had turned his head down and away from the battle in front of him, ignoring everything else in favor of making sure his brother-like friend was ok. He rue’s the moment he made that mistake.

 

Shiro’s voice brought a temporary calm over the storm of his mind as he breathlessly chuckled and answered in an obviously strained tone, “Nothing. My lions just- Black just needs a minute… get back to- Lance!”

 

The sudden urgency in Shiro’s voice as he yelled out to the blue paladin made Keith’s moment break. He whipped his head up and felt his stomach drop at the sight of a dangerously large ray shooting the side of the blue lions snout, blood rushed to his head as his heart completely stopped and his fingers fell from the controls, slumping lammily like ten identical pieces of jello. Pidge and Hunk’s yells rang in his ears as the laser disappeared to reveal a gaping hole in the side of the lions head and Lance’s choked off scream scraped against his eardrums, but the only thing registering in his mind was the sight of the blue lion in shambles and the knowledge that the most important person in his life right was currently strapped into that lion and helplessly succumbed to the effects of space and the after burn of an ion cannon.

 

Everything slowed down to a dreadful pace as his earlier panic edged into a full on terrified rage, filling Keith to the brim and causing his already trembling hands to shake so violently that they rivaled his distant memories of the common quakes that would shake his small shake in the desert back on Earth. His breathing was loud and fast in his ears as Pidge’s lion drifted toward Lance’s lion. The only thing scratching through his mind was that she was not fast enough, at this rate Lance would never make it,  _ he wouldn’t make it _ .

 

The next thing he knew, he was racing through the vast space in attempts to get to Lance’s lion. He was pushing the control’s forward so much that the metal holding them from going any further creaked and a low rumbling protest tingled through his mind from Red. He ignored his lion and pushed even further, his hands gripping the handles so tight that a dull ache stretched up his forearm. His eyes dilated and zeroed in on blue as his chest tightened and his lungs ceased to work.

 

Then with a flash of white, he was standing in the medbay, everyone was yelling, Lance was laid out on a bed with bright red burns all over his skin that showed through the charred undersuit of his armor, said armor was stained a burnt black and scattered all over the ground. Lance’s damaged face was warm under his fingertips and his shallow breath was hot against Keith’s sobbing mouth,  _ he wasn’t going to make it _ . Keith knew it was hopeless, the burns on his caramel skin were deadly and even if he did survive he would be scarred for the rest of his life.

 

A tight grip on his shoulders yanked him back and into a large expanse of warmth, that under normal circumstances would have calmed him down. But when Lance’s face slipped from his hands, Keith immediately jerked forward to get a hold of him again with an aborted sob,  _ I’m not ready to let go _ . A pitiful sound scratched up his throat when that tight grip slipped from his shoulders and wrapped around his waist to hold him back.

 

Hot tears burned his cheeks as he clawed at Shiro’s metallic arm and kicked his shins in attempts to get out of his grip, all his previous hand-to-hand training completely forgotten in favor of his screaming emotions, that all somehow circled back into being panic. His voice cracked as he yelled at his friend to free him while Allura and Coran exchanged deep grimaces and pulled the cart that Lance rested on away and into the room where healling pods waited, cold and ready for another injured paladin.

 

Shiro held him tight as he yelled with an almost animalistic voice when the doors to the room closed. Beside him, Pidge buried her face into Hunk’s chest and wrapped her small arms around her friend as best as she could, her silent sobs were silent to his ears as continued to kick at Shiro and attempt to silence his calming and reassuring voice, that mumbled soft words into his ear.

 

Finally he gave when the tight feeling in his chest overwhelmed his senses and filled his mind with images of Lance,  _ perfect _ Lance, smiling and laughing fondly at Keith fumbling around his words, Lance reassuringly running his hands through Keith’s hair as he calmed down from another nightmare, Lance clutching his hand tightly and kissing his forehead right before a battle, Lance holding him close at night and muttering soft compliments to him until sleep overtakes him, Lane promising to never leave, Lance  _ loving _ him.

 

Shiro ignored his own injuries in favor of turning Keith around and holding him against his chest in a tight hug as sobs that sounded heartbreaking even to his own ears, raked painfully through Keith’s chest. He buried his face into Shiro’s shoulder and prayed for everything to disappear and for him and Lance to just be back in their room, holding each other close while exchanging soft kisses and kind words that left Keith’s heart tripping over itself.

 

More sob’s came out of him and he distantly felt Shiro patting his head just like he used to do when the were back on Earth, when Keith would wake up from a fit of nightmares that had made no sense at the time but now registered as a jumbled memories from whatever happened with his mom. As much as the feeling was calming, it did nothing to mend the deep feeling in his gut that continued to drag sob’s out of his throat. The feeling go stronger every time he repeated the one phrase in his mind that had him breaking at the already thin seams of his sanity,  _ he wasn’t going to make it. He wasn’t going to make it. They would never see each other again... _

  
  


…

 

Keith’s eyes shot open and a loud gasp ripped its way out of his dry throat, his eyes burned and his hands hurt from how tightly he was clutching the blankets. Ever so slowly, he relieved them and let go of the thin sheets, leaning up slightly on his elbows and looking around. Familiar pictures of the him and Lance glinted at him in the light of a bright passing nebula as he took in his surroundings, he looked over at them with tight eyebrows and felt his heart rate start to calm at the sight of Lance smiling and forcing himself to take pictures in front of random buildings and castles on multiple different planets, each one vastly different, but all of them being brought together by Lance’s twinkling eyes and smiling mouth.

Dragging his bloodshot eyes around more, he realized that he was in the familiar room that he and Lance had been sharing for the past three or four month’s now and to his great relief, a familiar blue paladin peacefully rested next to him with his entire body somehow curled around Keith.

 

Smiling and let out a small breath, Keith sunk back down and turned to face his handsome boyfriend. Reaching a hand out of the covers, he traced his hand along the softer and sharper angles of Lance’s face, selfishly reveling in the chance to admire him without his fond teasing while also slowing relaxing at the sight of him being perfectly fine. His thumb brushed against Lance’s nose just as said boy stirred awake and subcounsciously tightened the arm thrown around his waist. Sweet relieved air rushed into him once again when a soft and amazingly healthy voice mumbling in Lance’s native language, “ _ bebé, ¿Qué ... está mal? tienes 'otra pesadilla?  _ ”

 

A high pitched sigh released out of Keith’s lungs at the sound of Lance’s adorably groggy voice, a warm feeling of happiness and relief filled his chest, replacing the previous tightness and making him want to sob from happiness. He did not hesitate to press forward, not even bothering to fully give Lance a chance to re-adjust to their new position and fully wake up as his other hand slipped out from the covers and came up to cup the other side of Lance’s face in a gentle but firm grip while he leaned even closer and pressed his lips into Lance’s own soft, parted ones.

 

At first, Lance did not move. He did not fully registering what was happening in his groggy state and mumbling more words in spanish in his confusion, But after a couple minutes of Keith urgently pressing his lips against his, his mind finally caught up. He slowly tilted his mouth into a familiar smile and dragged his arm that was already around Keith up just far enough to be able to tug him gently forward.

 

Keith sighed with relief once again through his nose as he tilted his head slightly and moved his lips against Lance’s, his chest fluttering when lance pressed him up against himself. A small chuckle echoed from his boyfriend, making his heart flip slightly before he reluctantly pulled back just enough to splatter kisses all over Lance’s perfectly fine skin, praising whatever deity that was out there that the only reminder of his injury was a slightly wide pink scar that stretched from his chin up to his eyebrow in a soft arch, Keith made sure to press extra kisses there.

 

Another chuckle rumbled out of Lance, vibrating into Keith’s chest from where his was pressed into Lance, making him smile and flush slightly as he moved down enough to nuzzle into the soft skin that covered the area connecting Lance’s shoulder and neck. Wrapping his arms tightly around the taller boys back, he pulled him closer and breathed in his scent, smiling as a soft kiss was placed against his head through his hair.

 

Lance fell back into his pillow with a small grunt before he reached up to yawn, tilting his head back for a second before coming back and resting his chin against Keith’s hair while his arm haphazardly stretched across his side.

 

Feeling Lance’s heart steadily beat against his ribs, Keith finally let himself fully relax and sink back into the warm embrace of his boyfriend. That was the third time he’s gotten that nightmare this week, soon he would be forcing Lance to stay in his room just so he could make sure the idiot did not get himself injured and make him have even more nightmare material. Snorting softly, he nuzzled closer and immediately decided that, that idea would never work out in his favor, he’d probably get a mouth full of Lance’s fist before the teen ever heard him out.

 

Speaking of said teen, Lance was talking to him in a soft but more alert voice than the last time while also simultaneously dragging his fingers along his spine in familiar soothing motion that he always used when Keith got particularly bad nightmares, Keith felt like melting into a puddle at the pleasing feeling as he attempted to listen into what Lance was asking (having switched back to english now that he was more alert), “-ightmare again? You wanna talk about it?”

 

Something warm swelled in Keith at Lance’s genuinely worried tone, making him smile into his  smooth neck that had a few of its own fading scars as he shook his head slightly and muttered out quietly, afraid to break the quiet atmosphere of the room, “no, s’fine. Just reminded me of your injury…”

 

Lance’s arms tightened around his back for a split second causing a small frown to ruin Keith’s smile. As much as that experience had traumatized him, he could not even imagine how much it had messed up Lance. His poor boyfriend had been awake for most of it, only finally passing out from the pain and loss of blood when He and Hunk managed to drag him out of Blue’s destroyed cockpit without getting him anymore injured. So, he had felt a lot of the pain from his injuries and somehow had managed to keep a stable sense about him right up until the end when he tried moving himself and ended up screaming at the no doubt numbing pain that shot through him. The thought of it had Keith encircling his own arms around Lance just a little tighter, constantly reliving that experience through nightmares does suck but on the other hand, it reminds Keith that he can never let something like that ever happen to Lance again, for both of their sanities.

 

Though after a second, the moment passed and Lance relaxed again, burying his face further against Keith’s hair and his pillow as he quietly said, “wanna talk about it?”

 

Keith’s eyes trailed along Lance’s scarred skin for a second longer before he let them flutter shut as his exhaustion started to creep back up on him, he always slept lightly during nightmares. He shook his head ‘no’ once again and grumbled something that he did not even understand, gaining another sleepy chuckle from Lance as he muttered, “alright… well, I’m going back to sleep so, just wake me if you get another?”

 

More warmth settled in Keith’s chest and he muttered a small agreement with a lovesick grin on his face, having someone care this much about him always gave him butterflies, even when he was half asleep.

 

The rubbing on his back slowed down to a stop as Lance rested his hand in a comfortable position in the dip of his lower back while saying so quietly that Keith barely even caught it, “K…. night… love you”

 

Keith smiled as Lance’s breathing started to slow back into a resting pace and pressed a soft kiss into the divot of his neck before once again burying his face into the small spot and whispering back, “Love you.” 

 

The last thought he had before drifting back off to sleep was that he was going to make sure that what happened in the past was never going to happen again,  _ You’re going to make it, I’ll make sure of it. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> translation:  
> bebé, ¿Qué ... está mal? tienes 'otra pesadilla = baby, what ... is wrong? you have 'another nightmare?
> 
> Feel free to tell me if this is wrong. Like I mentioned in my tags, I used google translate for this so it could be very wrong and I just have no idea.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
